The Diary of Raven
by Wolftriplex
Summary: A girl's personal feelings are in a diary. Even the Titan Raven surprisingly has a diary, but a mystical one. When Beast Boy found this out, he attempted to see for himself, but when he did, he was no longer himself, but the writer of the diary.
1. Her Precious Words

_**Prologue**_

"_**Her Precious Words"**_

Morning arrived in jump city, the sun creeping over the hills, the people rising from their slumbers, it was a definite sign that morning has arrived. As the sun's light crept into the Titan's tower, the ocean glittered as the shadow of the tower emerged. Inside the tower, a gloomy room was filled with glee, sort of, as the light tried to pierce threw the purple curtains. It was obviously Raven's room.

The beautiful, but spiteful, maiden knew it was time to get up, but she refused to after tossing and turning a couple times. Knowing that the sun wouldn't go away, she tossed her blankets aside and grabbed a towel. She walked out of the room and headed for the nearest bathroom. Suddenly, her leg was caught on a thin wire which activated some kind of device. A sign sprang out of the wall and forced its way in front of Raven.

"Get some of Beast Boy's pipin hot breakfast before I have to eat it all." Raven sighed at the sad attempt, but heard the other cries of the titans getting the same invitation. She couldn't help but chuckle at his attempts, so she promised herself she would at least accompany him before she took a shower.

She headed into the living room where the rest of the titans were scared to eat what was in front of them and at the same time, trying not to be rude.

"Come on! Pleaaaase? It's not that bad! I promise!" Beast Boy begged, holding his hands together with a cry.

"But the last time I have tasted this substance I had "the allergies" and was in bed for a week." Starfire gulped, but Beast Boy was persistent.

"Pleeaaase? I promise it won't happen again!" Starfire's heart was just too pure. She took a small bite, but when she did, her body shivered, falling on the floor and wiggling like a worm.

"I'll get the chalkboard." Cyborg sighed. He ravaged threw the kitchen cupboard and pulled out a green chalkboard. Everyone covered their ears as Cyborg droves his nails down the chalkboard, making a eerie sound. Starfire then took a deep breath and stood up.

"Thank you Cyborg, the sounds of the scratching of the chalkboard sooths me." Even with all they've been through, no one still understood her. Before she was caught, Raven exited the room and headed for the bathroom.

Her thoughts rambled on as she soothed herself inside the bathroom. All her thoughts just bundled around, thoughts that have to do with what the heck she was doing. She lathered her hair and her body and hopped out, drying herself off immediately. As soon as she entered the living room again, she saw everyone doing their own business.

"Wow, how things change in five minutes." Raven said sarcastically. She was about to make some tea for herself, but Beast Boy sprang in front of her.

"And how things don't change in five minutes." Raven muttered.

"C'mon Raven. You never once touched the breakfast I made you!" Beast Boy implored, but Raven snarled.

"You think there's a reason why I never touch it." Beast Boy turned pale as Raven made her tea. She waltzed past Beast Boy, taking a sip and sitting on her couch right next to the circular couch.

"Beast Boy, you're looking pale. Maybe you should have some tea." Robin suggested, but Beast Boy sighed.

"I would if she asked me." Beast Boy slouched over with sadness, but Cyborg was there to cheer him up.

"C'mon Beast Boy, I'll play ya." Cyborg said, waving the other controller to the game station. Beast Boy dragged his body to the couch and without much effort, grabbed the controller. Cyborg was pounding the buttons as Beast Boy barely tapped them.

"Um, I may be wrong but are you not supposed to drive the opposite way Cyborg is driving?" Starfire asked. It was true, Beast Boy was driving his own car backwards.

"Dude, I think you should just give it up. You know she's gonna say no every time you ask her." Cyborg stated, but Beast Boy did nothing. Raven couldn't help but show a bit of sympathy, but didn't show a bit on the outside. She just closed her book and headed for the hallway.

After the door closed, she hugged her body against the wall and pulled out an odd white book. When she opened it, the pages appeared completely black with white words. The book was filled with many entries, a lot like a diary. It was a diary! She scrolled to one of the last pages and began writing with a mystical pen with a raven feather at the end.

_Dear Diary,_

_ The day's starting out like normal, the sun waking me up on schedule and Beast Boy trying his hardest to make me eat his breakfast. This time, he used a string and a big sign. That thing almost hit me in the face! I couldn't help but thinking of punching him in the face, or letting his worst nightmares come to life. He was even crazy enough to have Starfire eat tofu, again. Once again, after I took a shower, he tried giving me breakfast, but I stuck with tea. He was more persistent today, but I didn't give in. He actually went into some kind of depression. He was losing in video games with Cybrog. Well, he always looses, but he was doing worse. I couldn't see him like this cause there was nothing to make fun of. Sometimes, when I look at him, I think he's. . ._

Raven was frightened, dropping her diary at the sound of the door opening. It was Beast Boy, but he was surprised to see her with a diary. The diary was in between the two of them, but the both of them rushed for it at the same time.

"Don't worry, I got i. . ."

"I got it!"

"No, please, let me. . ."

"GET AWAY!" Raven smacked Beast Boy away as she wrapped her arms around her diary, fleeing into her room. Beast Boy rose to his feet, wiping the red mark on his face, but raced into the living room.

"Dudes! You've got to hear this!" He hollered. How could everyone not here it since it was heard all over the room.

"Whoa, what is it Beast Boy?" Robin was in a defensive mood, but what Beast Boy said made him grumble.

"I found out Raven has a diary!" Beast Boy hollered. Cyborg and Robin growled a bit, but Starfire was a bit confused.

"Um, what is this "diary" you speak of?" Starfire wondered.

"It's a kind of book that mostly girls write in. They write about personal stuff, something nobody but the writer should look at!" Robin glared at Beast Boy as he smiled a bit.

Raven rushed into her room with such anger and sadness mixed. She sprung onto her bed and opened the diary again. She grabbed the quill again and began to write more.

_I think of him as an unemotional jerk! He's such an idiot! He doesn't give a care in the world about everyone's privacy as long as he gets attention! Sometimes! I want to take his head! And rip it to shreds!_

Her emotions were too powerful. The book blasted out of her hands as she gave a faint scream. The book was still as Raven breathed rapidly. Her anger was still at large, so she placed her diary into her dresser. In order to calm down, she headed for the bathroom to take a soothing bath.

The bath was a lot longer than she thought it would take, giving Beast Boy a chance to enter the room. She looked everywhere for the diary, being the kind of idiot he was.

"C'mon! I know she has something for me! I just have to find . . . AH HA!" Beast Boy finally grabbed hold of the diary. He was ready to open it, but his heart was racing to fast. Instead of going to the first page, he skipped dozens of pages. The book started to glow a magnificent color as Beast Boy's eyes disappeared.

After her bath, Raven entered the living room and continued her breakfast. The rest of the team was awaiting for a certain reaction to the goth girl as she sipped her tea slowly, watching the team stare at her.

"What? Is tea sipping this exciting?" She asked. The team went back to their business with observed whistles. Raven shrugged and was ready to sip again until Beast Boy came bursting into the room, pointing a finger towards Raven.

"I already told you Beast Boy, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOUR BREAKFAST!"


	2. Transfer of Emotions

_**Chapter 1**_

"_**Transfer of emotions"**_

"SAY WHAT!?" Cyborg hollered into the air. The team was confused to the fullest as Beast Boy made his way to the aggravated Raven.

"Um, did I injure your brain too much?" Raven wondered. Beast Boy groaned and pointed a finger to her face.

"Listen green boy, I've about had it with you asking me if I want some of your breakfast! And second! Quite it with those lame jokes! You see anyone laughing! I'm not laughing! Just shut up and . . ." Before anymore words sprung out of his mouth, Robin interrupted.

"Uh, Beast Boy, are you okay?" Robin wondered, but Beast Boy didn't respond towards Robin, but Raven.

"Thanks Robin, but I don't think we can solve the problem by telling him his own mistakes." Beast Boy stepped back and groaned. He turned around and reached for a hood that wasn't there. He examined his clothing and was a bit angry.

"I don't want to ask why I have Beast Boy's clothing on." Beast Boy exited the living room and made his way to his room. The team was perplexed and looked towards Raven. She turned around and shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what happened." Raven said.

"But he thought he was you. You sure you don't know what happened?" Robin asked. Raven rolled her eyes and pulled out a book.

"Beats me, he acted normal to me, the same idiot we all know." Raven grumbled, but Starfire was there to have her own questions answered.

"But that was not the Beast Boy we all know and love. The Beast Boy we know would create unhumorous jokes and stuff tofu into his face." Starfire implied. Soon, Beast Boy came in again and everyone was a bit disgusted. He was wearing Raven's clothing and looked horrible in it. He was carrying one of Raven's books as she glared at him.

"You know, going threw my cloths and my books just makes you more of an idiot." Raven said. Beast Boy snorted towards her as she boiled with anger.

"The day you read this is the day you earn a brain, and look who's talking, going threw my wardrobe." Raven had trouble holding her frustration, but she saw something that ended the fuse of anger. Beast Boy was holding her diary!

"Hey! What're you doing with my diary!?" Raven shouted at Beast Boy, but Beast Boy shouted back.

"Your diary, jeez. If that's someway to persuade me that you didn't read my diary, it's too late. I already found your green fingerprints all over it." Beast Boy opened up the white diary and showed the green marks. Raven was stunned.

"You . . . read it . . ." Raven automatically shut the diary and covered Beast Boy's head with a black aura, knocking him out completely. Cyborg was the first one to speak up among the silence.

"Girl, what the heck is going on!?" Cyborg yelled. Raven was still in her trance as she sighed. She looked to Beast Boy and grabbed her diary.

"He read my diary, that's what's going on." She groaned. Beast Boy was still silent as she shivered at the sight of him wearing her cloths. Robin walked to her side and coughed a bit.

"Um, what does your diary have to do with this?" Robin wondered. Raven held her diary in front of her and responded.

"This diary is a special one. I'm the only one that's supposed to look at it." Raven explained, but that wasn't enough.

"Well, I know it holds your secrets and stuff, but why is Beast Boy acting like you?" Robin pressed forward with more questions.

"It's because my diary is full of my emotions. If anyone was to look at it, anything they would read, they would feel the emotions of the writer, basically, me." Raven stated.

"Well, how long does this last?" Robin asked. Raven opened the diary and traced the green fingerprints.

"Well, he only looked at a page." She said. The team was still a bit confused as she blew off a bit of steam.

"Meeeeaaaning he only read one entry." Still, nothing.

"One entry equals one day."

"Ooooooooh." Raven rolled her eyes. Cyborg examined Beast Boy's clothing for a bit.

"Well, since he's thinking he's you, maybe you should be Beast Boy. . ." Raven's glare was causing fear to stream up Cyborg's spine.

"What he is trying to implore is, it would just be wise to dress up as Beast Boy and . . ." Starfire's explanation just made Raven's glare into a growl.

"It's only for a day Raven, you only have to dress up like him, that's all." Robin tried to calm her down, and indeed it did, a little. Raven knew it was the only sure way for Beast Boy to not go insane and get rid of the spell induced on him by her diary.

Outside Beast Boy's room, Cyborg and Robin waited with Beast Boy sitting on the ground, still unconscious. Raven was waiting by the door with Starfire behind her. Raven has never wanted to enter into the dark depths of Beast Boy's room, but Starfire was starting to shove her in there.

"Come Raven, you must enter into his room and become Beast Boy." Starfire begged, but Raven was denying her request.

"I think I'd rather sit in a bath of mud." Raven said with a whimper. The door flung open and Raven was pushed in there.

"It is for your own good!" Starfire yelled as she slammed the door. Raven opened her eyes and she was afraid for the first time. Cloths, food, video games, and bits of toys were everywhere. It was the most grotesque room she has ever seen. His bed didn't even look like a bed it was so discombobulated. She was ready to throw up, but had to focus on her job she hated so much.

After a little while, Raven came out of the room and everyone was surprised. Raven began to look exactly like Beast Boy, hair style and everything, only the other girl features like her breasts and her slenderness gave it away. Robin's mouth quivered. Cyborg was the first one to give out a huge bawl of laughter following Robin and Starfire. Raven lowered her head and snarled, but everyone stopped when Beast Boy woke up, acting like nothing happened.

"What is this? Someone laughing at one of Beast Boy's jokes. What a parallel universe I'm in." The joke was actually a bit funny. Now it was definite, that wasn't Beast Boy anymore.

"Which part of your diary did he read anyways?" Robin whispered. Raven sighed. She had to tell them in order to cope with the situation.

"Well, he read the one when we took down control freak at that video rental store, so he's just going to act snappy." Raven whispered back. Cyborg them appeared into the group.

"Well, go ahead Beast Boy, say a stupid joke . . ." Cyborg suggested, Raven groaned and began to speak.

"No, we're in my universe, cause your by my room." Raven said with a moan. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and headed for the living room.

"When you find your brain, call me." He yelled back. Raven groaned a bit more but the team encouraged her.

"Okay, that was good, now keep it up and everything will be fine." Robin said, but that didn't make Raven any happier.

They all made their way into the living room as Raven groaned a bit more. Everyone tried to blend in and act like the day was just like any other. Beast Boy was sipping Raven's tea as she starred at him with an insinuating glare. Robin had to bug her every once in a while in order to keep her in a Beast Boy mood. Raven was trying her best, but had no idea how to act like an idiot. Starfire handed over a frying pan as Robin handed over tofu as she sighed.

Never cooked in her life, Raven placed the frying pan on the stove and the hunk of tofu by the stove. Her lips quivered as she was ready to grab the hunk of tofu and slap it on the pan. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were in the background, trying to direct Raven's actions.

"Whistle! You must whistle!" Starfire whispered. Raven glared at the three of them.

"I don't whistle." She barked quietly, but Beast Boy was getting suspicious. Raven sighed, but began the task she never done before. She let the air blow out of her mouth which created a ghastly sound. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire shivered it was so weird. Beast Boy raised one eyebrow as he crept his eyes away from the book. Raven looked back with worry as they held up a sign with a terrible word, "SMILE". It was a difficult task, but she eventually came up with a smile, sort of. Beast Boy then looked back into the book.

The rest of the day was jus pure torture for Raven. When Cyborg got bored and started playing video games, she was forced to play. Robin literally had to push her to the couch, but she was saved when Beast Boy left the living room. When PT came around, she had to mess up and act like she changed into animals, an embarrassing sight. What was worse, everyone had to congratulate Beast Boy so he wouldn't catch on. Raven had to use her powers with grumpiness.

It was almost time for bed and Beast Boy was supposedly meditating as the team peered into the living room. Raven was glad to see that it was almost time to take off the ridiculous clothing, but the team must know something before they all went to sleep. She pulled out a fake diary that looked exactly like Raven's Diary and handed it to Starfire.

"Starfire, you have to replace my diary with the fake one. If he looks at anymore of the diary then I'll have to be in this monkey suit for the rest of my life." Raven told her, but Starfire was a bit confused.

"Um, I have always thought a monkey suit as a formal suit that males wear during important dances." Starfire said, but Raven glared at her.

"Did you ever notice how many times he changed into a monkey? It kind of explains it all." Raven said as she stretched the elastic. Starfire nodded and flew into Raven's room. She quickly looked in the dresser and replaced the diary. She didn't know what to do with the real one, so she headed back to Raven.

"Here you go." Starfire said, but Raven pushed it back.

"No Starfire. If he realizes that the diary's a fake, he'll search in his room, meaning _my_ room and find it. Keep it somewhere safe." Raven said and Starfire nodded. She soared into her room as Raven arranged her hair, walking to Beast Boy's room with a shiver.

"Well, goodnight ya'll!" Cyborg yelled with a yawn.

Beast Boy went into Raven's room and didn't even touch the diary, just hopped into Raven's bed. Starfire neatly placed the diary on her dresser and hopped into bed. The tower was finally quiet.

The town was asleep and so was the tower. Night life wasn't very noisy since crime was the most ramped. Cyborg was in his little power booth, but snoring like head. Oddly enough, Beast Boy wasn't snoring at all, or talking in his sleep, but he was Raven for the night. Robin was quiet and so was Raven, but she woke up every now and then, smashing her back on some toy or game.

Starfire was asleep soothingly, but someone else was in there. A figure appeared out of the shadows and snatched the diary off the counter without a sound. He rushed into the hallway tacitly with a smirk, but the smirk couldn't be seen with the mask on.

"A diary full of Raven's emotions. Oh Raven, how many surprises do you hide?" It was none other than Slade. He walked threw the tower without even activating the tower's defense systems. He came into Raven's room and replaced the two diaries quickly, leaving the real one on the counter. He opened the window and was ready to leave, but before he left, he tossed a little pebble on Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy woke up with a yawn. He soon saw the diary and sighed. Slade was already gone and in a quick second, he put the fake diary where the real diary was and fled.

"Great, I forgot to write in my diary." Beast Boy headed for the diary and opened it up.

"Now, let's see what will happen next." Slade began to chuckle. Then, his chuckle quickly changed into a maniacal laugh as the wave of water splashed on the land.


	3. Another Day Another Pain

_**Chapter 2**_

"_**Another Day Another Pain"**_

The sun has finally come up once again in Jump City. The city was normal with its hustle and bustle and the tower was soon to be normal, or so it seemed. Raven was for the first time happy to see the sun come up. Since it was day time, she could cut the act of being Beast Boy. She replaced her clothing with her own, discolored her hair and arranged it to her fashion. She jumped out of the bed and entered the hallway, but the moment she did, she was ambushed.

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin surrounded her, quickly slapping on Beast Boy's cloths and arranged her hair. She looked at herself and instead of yelling, she questioned them.

"Um, let me refresh your brains. Beast Boy no longer thinks he's me anymore." Raven implored, but Cyborg was the first one to speak.

"But Beast Boy's not up yet. . ." Before Cyborg could finish, Raven interrupted.

"He's just being lazy. His brain is probably scrambling back to the scrambled brain he used to have." Raven said with a smirk.

"But our fellow Beast Boy does not sleep to this hour. He is usually what you call "A Morning Bird"." Starfire implored, but Raven was still being stubborn.

"Listen, you switched the diaries last nigh, so he couldn't have read it. Now, if he was still acting like me, he would be up right . . ." Suddenly, the team heard a door from above open and someone walking across the hall.

"Now." Raven said with her finger loose towards the ground. The team quickly raced to the living room before Beast Boy could get there. They were there on time, but were forced Raven on the stove.

"Cook Raven cook! Beast Boy usually has a full meal for all of us by the time you get here!" Cyborg yelled. Starfire slammed the nightmare block of a food onto the countertop as Raven hesitated. But she hurried up when she heard the shower starting up. She grabbed a hunk of tofu and slammed it on the frying pan. In about five minutes, Raven made a grotesque, but convincing lunch as the team sat around the table right when Beast Boy entered in.

Beast Boy looked a little paler then usual as he scowled towards Raven. His look was looking more like Raven as she pretended to smile. In the background, Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg held up a sign that said "OFFER HIM BREAKFAST!" This was very demeaning for Raven, but she had to give it a try.

"Um, would you like breakfast Be . . . Ur . . . Raven?" The names were almost mixed up, but Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"Accepting breakfast from a guy that can't get my name right, how inviting." The insult was just as good as Raven's and this angered Raven a bit. Beast Boy began digging into the cupboards and pulled out her tea. Raven was a bit irritated with him messing with her tea, but the Titans were telling her to keep pushing it. She sighed and held the pan forward.

"C'mon, it's tofutastic." She said with a groan, but Beast Boy didn't respond until the tea was done.

"If it's so tofutastic then why don't you eat it?" Beast Boy said. Raven glared towards him, but the team nodded. She was frightened by the look of the white blob called tofu. She could almost imagine it with teeth and eyes. She gulped hard and took a chunk off the tofu eggs, tossing it into her mouth. After her body twisted intensely with over exaggeration, she swallowed it and cracked another horrible smile.

"See, delicious." She said with a quiver. Beast Boy then turned around with a grumble. He then grabbed a piece of tofu and tossed it in his mouth.

"There, happy?" Beast Boy didn't quiver a bit, no fowl taste ran threw his mouth.

"Alright, he's changing back! Let's keep this up and we'll have this problem fixed in no time." Robin whispered as they went about their own business. Raven took a look at the tofu and wondered.

"No, he's not changing back." Raven grabbed another piece of tofu and tossed it in her mouth, savoring the piece with a curious look written on her face.

"Hm, not bad." She said to herself. She then ran over to Starfire and spited at her.

"Didn't I tell you to switch the diaries last night!? Now I have to be Mr. Vegetarian for another day!" She yelled in a low tone. Starfire was defending herself strongly.

"But I did what you asked. I do not know how he retrieved it again." Starfire said. Raven didn't believe Starfire for a second, but knowing she never had a history of lying, she stopped prosecuting Starfire. Before she could think of other possibilities, Cyborg had to step in.

"Hey Beast Boooooy, ya wanna play?" Cyborg yelled with a chuckle. Raven growled as she stormed away.

"No!" She yelled strictly, but something Beast Boy said angered her.

"What? Is the mighty green warrior all out of steam?" Beast Boy said. Raven blew off some smoke and headed for the couch.

"Fine!" She landed on the couch and snatched the other controller. They were playing some kind of fighting came with robots in it. Raven was controlling a big green one and Cyborg was controlling a big blue one. Cyborg jolted forward, grabbed Raven's robot, and smashed it to the ground. The screen flashed "CYBORG WINS!" Cyborg had to at least make a fake cheer, but saw that Raven wasn't even touching the controllers.

"There, I played." Raven tossed the controller to the ground and headed out.

"What's wrong? I thought you were at least playing?" Beast Boy said, but Raven snorted back.

"I was." She said, but Beast Boy said something that stopped her.

"Well I didn't see you playing, I just saw you standing there like an idiot."

"YOU WANNA SEE ME PLAY THEN FINE!" She jumped to the couch, slammed her body onto the cushions and began to play. This time, she was playing with surprising techniques. She was even surprising herself as she bashed Cyborg's robot to the ground and threw him across the screen. Robin and Starfire were interested in the fight, watching Cyborg and Raven squabble with each other. Even Beast Boy was a bit interested.

Ducking to the left, dodging to the right, Raven was owning Cyborg in the game with ease. Once she was finally hit, Raven burst with anger as she grabbed Cyborg, threw him in the air, and broke his robot in half. The screen flashed "BEAST BOY WINS!" Cyborg was surprised to the fullest as Raven rose to the air.

"YOU HAPPY!? I WON!" Her cheers were making her emotions all jumbled, but Beast Boy just rolled his eyes once again and exited. Raven then looked at herself and wondered. All those times she watched Beast Boy play video games in boredom, she actually learned from his own techniques, but her trance was interrupted by a pat on the back.

"Didn't know you had it in ya girl." Cyborg said as Starfire clapped her hands.

"Yes, you were most excellent in the battling of the bots!" She congratulated, but Raven snorted.

"I don't play games, I just got lucky." She was ready to head to Beast Boy's room, but the tower started to shoot out it's alarm.

"Trouble! TITAN'S! MOVE!" Without even realizing the situation Raven and Beast Boy was in, they headed for the danger that was in town square. Raven thought of the embarrassment that foretold this battle.

In the middle of town, the civilians were being tormented by the villainous, but amateur Control Freak as he released his minions of video game creatures. Control Freak was in the middle of everything with a roar of laughter as he held up his remote.

"Yes! Fear the awesome might of imagination! Behold all the creatures this world has released in Cyberspace!" He pressed his remote again and released the same robot that was in the Titan's game. From what seemed like out of nowhere, a boomerang came rushing in and hitting Control Freak's hand. He almost lost hold of the remote, but grabbed it again.

"You used up your last lives Control Freak, so I suggest you stand down!" Robin hollered as the team prepared for battle.

"Ah! The Teen Titans! I should have . . ." Control Freak was rendered with confusion as he looked at Beast Boy and Raven. Then, he bawled out with laughter.

"What!? Did you get your wardrobes mixed up! And your barbor! BWA HA HA HA HA!" The tubby villain was now rolling on the ground with laughter. Raven was fuelling up with rage, but Robin back her up.

"You can't use your powers or Beast Boy will find out!" Robin whispered. Control Freak got up from the ground and whipped a tear from his face.

"Okay, time to act serious . . . Now Tita . . . Phhhht . . . Nananow Tita . . . BWA HA HA HA HA! I'M SORRY! IT'S JUST TOO FUNNY! BWA HA HA HA HA!" Raven was about to pop the lard of fat she was so angry, but Beast Boy made the first move with a loud cry.

"AZERATH METRION ZYNTHOS!" His yell did nothing more then embarrass himself. Not even the tumbleweed would roll by the awkward silence.

"While, you two must of switch brains toWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Suddenly, a black Raven shot out of Beast Boy's back and covered the panicking Control Freak. The team was surprised to the fullest, but saw that Raven was controlling it from behind. Control Freak jumped up and saw most of his forces crushed.

"Hmph! I don't want to know how that happened, but I know what's going to happen!" Control Freak flung his controller forward and pressed a few buttons, surrounding the Titans with many beasts. Raven was now afraid, she couldn't use her powers to defend herself or Beast Boy would go berserk! The monsters pounced, giving her no chance to think.

"TITAN'S! GO!"


	4. The Troublesome Truth

_**Chapter 3**_

"_**The Troublesome Truth"**_

The battle has now commenced. The man monsters jumped towards the middle as most of the team separated except Beast Boy and Raven. Raven saw the kind of motion Beast Boy was making, so she planned ahead and made a black shield that surrounded the two of them. The monsters just slammed against the shield as Beast Boy, with Raven's help, tossed them aside. Beast Boy turned his head as Raven shoved her hands behind her back and whistled the ill whistle.

"C'mon! Do something!" Beast Boy hollered. Raven nodded and transformed to the only thing she could, a black raven. Convincing she flew off, Beast Boy turned back around as Raven stayed behind Beast Boy.

Robin tired to go for the bigger piece as he headed straight for Control Freak. The lard of an enemy cackled as he pressed the remote. A monstrous creature phased in and roared towards him. Robin quickly pulled out his steel pole and thwacked the creature in the face. Robin tried to keep it stunned by the continuos smacking, but the creature finally grabbed the pole and threw him to a nearby building. Robin let go of his pole, grabbed a light post, and swung towards the monster, kicking it in the face. Control Freak was enraged as he summoned another creature with huge fangs and a dragon like body. Robin was now intimidated as the dragon stomped toward him, but the dragon was interrupted by a strike to the face in the face by a sonic cannon.

"BOO YAA!" Cyborg hollered. The strike knocked the dragon to it's knees, but it got back up and blew not fire out of it's mouth, but ice shards. The two titans dodged, ducked, and rolled as they tried to survive the deadly shards. Starfire finally showed up and shot a green bolt out of her eyes. The blast eradicated the shards and entered the dragon's mouth as the dragon was engulfed by a green light and destroyed. Control Freak was not done, he pressed a few more buttons and unleashed more disgusting monsters.

"Now my minions! GO!" The monsters didn't hesitated under Control Freak's command. Starfire shot many starbolts with a shriek as she flew backwards. The many monsters started chasing after her as she cut threw ally ways, streets, and even freeways. As she tried to escape the monsters, one of them hopped onto a semi-truck and pounced on Starfire. Suddenly, before she hid the ground, she was caught by Beast Boy who was riding on a round black platform. Starfire was in shock, but saw Raven underneath him making the disc while riding another one. Starfire then tossed the monster off of her. As soon as Starfire flew off, Beast Boy and Raven headed for the rest of the Titan's.

Robin and Cyborg were running for their life as the monster from "Wicked Scare" was chasing after them. Control Freak was having the time of his life, laughing himself to death as he rolled on the ground. He rose to his feet and whipped his thumb across his cheek.

"Yes! Fear the might of Control Freak!" He shot out with laughter after the speech as the titans tried to fight back. Most of them were struggling as the monster's started pinning them down. As soon as he saw Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire finally go down, he jumped in the air with complete joy.

"Yes! I have defeated the Titans! Me! Control Fre. . ." Before he could finish gloating, a rock came rushing towards him, smashing the remote in his hand. He didn't even notice until he saw the crushed the remote. He then let out a girlish scream as he saw his minions disappear one by one.

"You? Defeat us? That rock did more than you did." Beast Boy said as Raven finally let go. Raven secretly transformed into a raven and landed by the rest of the Titans. Control Freak looked at Beast Boy and gave a chuckle.

"At least I have something to laugh about in jail." Control Freak said with another chuckle.

The team finally went home after taking the lump of an enemy to jail. Raven's head was in immense pain, having to help Beast Boy all through the battle. Beast Boy was smacking his lips as he looked towards Raven. His face didn't move, he just starred. Raven was a bit confused, but he finally talked.

"What are you starring at?" Beast Boy asked in an insensible way. He walked away and left Raven to think. Now, her emotions were a bit confused. She didn't know what to do, so to figure out some answers, she headed into her own room quickly and took her mirror. She exited as quickly as she entered with no suspicion from Beast Boy. She ran into Beast Boy's room and began to meditate. Her mind soon entered into the mirror in no time.

Inside Raven's mind was the same as usual, just a bunch of land floating everywhere into the abyss. She summoned her different personalities as they expressed themselves. Raven was a bit irritated with them, but reminded herself that it was her own personalities, so she calmly spoke.

"Everyone. . . Listen." Surprisingly, they did quiet down and listen up. Raven sat down and leaned her head on her hand.

"Okay, I'm having a little trouble with controlling my emotions. Just need you to tell me what's wrong." She asked quickly. The emotions looked at each other and gave a shrug.

"Nothing much to tell, that's just my normal reaction." The red Raven said as he grumbled at the many insults Beast Boy said.

"Ya! It's kind of funny watching you get angry." The pink Raven said towards the red Raven as the red Raven grew irritated.

"You guy's aren't answering my question." Raven said as her head pulsed with furry.

"Maybe we are." The gray Raven said with a sign of despair in his voice. Raven lifted one eyebrow as she gazed upon the gray Raven.

"And your point is?" Raven asked as the gray Raven turned a bit.

"I mean, well, maybe you're in Beast Boy's shoes." The gray Raven finished. Raven pondered this question as the orange Raven stepped forward.

"Logically, this is the kind of situation where you can literally be _in_ his shoes." This actually made Raven think even more. The green capped Raven stepped forward and snorted.

"Just listen to yourself! You have to be tough with answers! Not weak with questions!" The green Raven had a point. Raven looked up and payed attention to them.

"What should I do?" She asked. The orange Raven adjusted her glasses and began to talk.

"Now you must act like Beast Boy, be Beast Boy." He stated, but Raven was a bit disgusted. The brown Raven dragged his feet forward with a lazy look.

"You're just lazy, take it from me." The idea was just a mad thought for Raven. As she looked into the distance, she thought about how she treated Beast Boy. This would probably be the only chance to actually understand how she effects Beast Boy's life. Or she could just ignore it and meditate all day.

"I know what your thinking. It's a good idea but not this time." The brown Raven said with a burp.

"It's just an experiment, just go with it before we make you." The orange Raven finished as Raven finally escaped her mind. Raven finally woke up from her trance and stood up. She spiked her hair the fullest extent and put on a rare wide smile. She dashed into the living room where everyone resided.

"Hey everyone!" Her yell surprised everyone but Beast Boy, who looked at her with a smirk. Raven looked at Cyborg, who was playing a racing game on the Gamestation.

"OH! Star Racers 4! Let me play!" She dashed forward, jumped on the couch, squeezed between Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin, and played. Her feet met together on the couch and her legs bent with her tongue sticking out. Cyborg soon starting getting into the spirit once Raven started beating him.

"Oh no way BB! You're not winning this time!" Without even noticing, Cyborg called Raven BB, just because the way she played. In a matter of minutes, Raven was beaten.

"AH YA! In your face!" He roared as Raven yelled back.

"No way dude! Do over, do over!" Raven hollered. Starfire and Robin were going along with it as Starfire clapped.

"Yes! Accelerate to victory Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled. She giggled immensely as Raven, once again, lost.

"BOO YA! No do overs cause I am the champ for today!" Cyborg hollered. Raven grumbled a bit, but looked at what time it was.

"Okay dudes! It's dinner time! Who want's some!?" No one agreed, but Beast Boy was the first one to speak.

"No. . ." He said with a growl.

"Yes you doooo! Let me fix it up for ya!" Raven was now completely in Beast Boy's shoes. She was cooking the tofu like a pro, making the eggs as correct as Beast Boy would. When she was done, she made a complete meal, slapped it on a plate, and placed it under Beast Boy's nose, and smiled.

"C'moooon, it's deliciooooous!" She pleaded, but Beast Boy whipped the plate away.

"NO!" He yelled. Raven was fueled with anger as she yelled.

"Why won't you ever accept my offers! You're always. . ." Raven stopped. She was stunned with what she said. With no more words, she ran into Beast Boy's room with a cry of pain.


	5. A Plan Commences

_**Chapter 4**_

"_**A Plan Commences"**_

****Raven was in Beast Boy's, crying her heart out as she realizes the truth. She opened her eyes and looked at her pale hands, realizing the pain she has caused to her fellow team member. All the memories paced her head of her constant yelling towards Beast Boy.

"So . . . That's what I've been doing to him . . ." She said with s depressed sound in her voice.

"It took you long enough to figure that out." Her mirror began to glow immensely as Raven covered her eyes. Soon, many shadow's pored out of the mirror and formed into a certain shape. It was Raven's personalities with most of them having a smile on their faces.

"You know, it hasn't been making me feel better every time to insult Beast Boy." The gray caped Raven said with a frown. Raven said nothing but paid attention to herself.

"Although, some of the things he does _are_ quite stupid, he only does it because you continue to insult him." The orange raven said. Raven agreed, but the green Raven just wanted to enforce it.

"Listen here! When he does stupid stuff like make you make you breakfast. I admit! It's annoying that he tries all the time, but you actually do like his food. You just never give it a stinken try cause you're just too stubborn!" Raven was realizing everything now. She was ready to smile, so she did.

"Yay! That's the way I like it!" The pink Raven hollered with a clap. Raven stood up and nodded her head towards all of her personalities.

"Thanks you guys, don't know what I would do without you." She said. The brown Raven stepped forward.

"You would be a lazy soulless lump. Now get your butt up and be the best Beast Boy you can be. The sun's still up." The Raven's entered into the mirror and pored into Raven's mind.

Raven looked outside the window and indeed saw the sun was still up, but not as much as she anticipated. The sun was about to set as the colors of the sky changed. Raven thought to herself, what would Beast Boy suggest if the day wasn't over but the night was going to start. Suddenly, an idea sprang into her head. She rushed into the living room where everyone should be, but when she entered, no one was there.

The games were on and the lights were on, but nobody was home. Raven thought to herself as she paced around the living room in deep thought. She was gazing upon the various messes that were scattered across the living room as she began to think of a plan to get everyone's attention. Then, a Beast Boy thought came to mind. Snatching the tower's microphone, she flipped it around and held it under her mouth.

"Hey everyone! Come in the living room QUICK!" She yelled. The sound of her yelling rocked the place as Raven smiled a bit. The first ones to come were Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire with an annoyed look.

"Um, Raven, I know you have to act like Beast Boy and all, but could you act a little less like him." Robin whimpered, but Raven shook her head.

"Sorry! I have to act like this!" As soon as Raven saw Beast Boy enter the living room with a yawn and an itch to the ear, she raced up to him.

"Let's go dancing! There's tons of night clubs with all of those dark poetry stuff you love!" Raven had Beast Boy on the hook. She knew what she liked so Beast Boy had no choice but to say yes.

"Great! Let's get inside the car!" She hollered. She dragged everyone to the T-car and had Cyborg drive the team to the night club.

Inside was exactly the thing everyone was used to. Many people were in the dancing floor, moving their hips like never before. The dancing music was an incredible choice for dancing, techno. The lights were fluttering everywhere with multicolor as the girls and guys danced together. When the Titan's entered, the people let them into the circle as everyone but Raven and Beast Boy entered. Beast Boy rolled his eyes and headed where the dark poetry would be. Raven wanted to follow, but she wanted so bad to try to dance.

The team was having the time of their life, using every bit of their energy to have fun and it was working well. Even though Raven was wearing Beast Boy's clothing and everything, the people noticed her and didn't care what she wore. She was having the time of her life, dancing to the beat with every fiber of her being. She even let some of her powers help. Everyone extremely impressed with her newly found dance skills. She finally finished as she took a couple of deep breaths. Everyone began to clap as Raven smiled, but saw Beast Boy standing in a dark corner. Raven hopped over the crowd and met with Beast Boy.

"Hey, whatever happened to that dark poetry, I thought you like it?" Raven said. She knew that Beast Boy liked it since he was exactly like her, but for some reason, he denied the offer.

"I don't feel like dark poetry today . . ." Beast Boy said gloomily. Raven was a bit confused, but she pressed on.

"C'mon, you love dark poetry." She encouraged him, but Beast Boy snorted.

"You don't know what I love . . ." Raven was now getting irritated with his snappy attitude.

"Oh, I know a lot more about you than you know." Raven's comment actually made him react in a way she never thought he would.

"You know what? You don't! I never liked dark poetry and I always loved dancing! But if I ever did you would consider me more of a FREAK!" His yelling was opening so many doors inside Raven's mind. Beast Boy stormed away as Raven backed away into the corner where the darkness became her only friend.

"No . . . That can't be right . . . Can it?" She asked herself. She was confused, she didn't know what to think.

"You should pay attention to what you're doing Raven." A dark voice said from the shadows. Raven jumped around and prepared for whatever was coming next.

"What do you mean!?" She hollered. The music was so loud no one could hear the two voices talking.

"Out of your own free will, you danced. Out of your own free will, you ate what you hated for years. There are so many emotions you never looked at for years . . ." The voice said. Raven was still confused, but the voice threw a book of some sort towards her. One look at it, she realized it was her diary. She quickly grabbed it and was ready to open it.

"Look at the first page . . ." The voice said. Raven listened to the voice and opened it up. The first page was something she clearly forgot about.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I met this new group of people. They were crime fighters, well, most of them. One was a famous crime fighter named Robin. He was kind of cute, but it looks like he was involved with another girl, I think, it was all too confusing. You see, there was an alien, clearly a Tamaran, named Starfire but when we first saw her, she automatically kissed Robin. Confusing huh? Well, there was another cool guy named Cyborg, mainly because he's half robot. And then there's Beast Boy, a green boy who can transform to different animals at will. He's a pretty funny guy. The good part is he accepts me along with everyone else, I think I'm going to have fun with them._

Raven wasn't satisfied with the entry and what it meant, but the voice was persistent.

"Now read page 84." It said. Raven just turned to the page and began reading.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Yesterday, I was betrayed by who I thought was the love of my life, Malchior. He actually switched names with the trapped dragon and broke my heart. I thought he was the only person that understood me. I wouldn't be writing today if it wasn't for Beast Boy. After the whole incident, he opened up to me which left me thinking that I was never alone as long as he was around._

Now this triggered some emotions in Raven. She looked towards diary and formed a tear under her realization. The voice finally stepped out of the shadows and she couldn't believe who it was. It was her, but with a hot pink cape, an emotion she never felt in a long time, love.

"You love him Raven. You never admitted it but you had that feeling for him ever since you met him. Never letting love in, you tossed me aside." The hot pink Raven said. Raven looked at the hot pink Raven and nodded. The hot pink Raven entered into Raven as Raven accepted the feeling.

"That's not the only page you should look at." Raven turned around, recognizing the sinister voice. It was Slade as he crossed his arms.

"Look at the last page you wrote, it'll uncover some answers." Slade said. Raven turned the pages quickly, still keeping herself in a defensive position. Her eyes were now wide with panic. It was the page she last wrote, the page of her hatred, and it was covered with Beast Boy's finger prints.

"Tomorrow's the day, where that emotion awakens and with that, he'll use his own powers to do what it says . . ." Raven was now shaking, she couldn't believe what was about to happen.

"No! It can't be possible! I can't believe it! I WON'T!" Raven fled to Beast Boy, but Slade went back into the shadows.

"In do time you will learn . . . And I will be waiting . . ."


	6. The Words That Do Justice

_**Final Chapter**_

"_**The Words That Do Justice"**_

****Raven's heart was galloping as she stormed threw the unaware crowd. She gave no care for how far away she came from looking like Beast Boy, all she cared about was his safety. Remembering where she last saw him, Raven ravaged her way threw the dance floor until he saw the green boy.

"BEAST BOY!" She hollered, not even caring that he wouldn't respond to that name. She was continuously calling his name until she reached him.

"Um . . . Did you loose track on who is who?" Beast Boy said, raising one eyebrow. Raven didn't care, she had to get threw to him somehow that he wasn't Raven.

"Beast Boy! You have to listen to me, you're not me!" She pleaded, but Beast Boy back up a bit with a disgusted look.

"Um, Beast Boy? Are you okay?" His voice sounded concerning. Raven sighed and turned around.

"He still thinks he's me. I've got to say something that would make him believe me . . ." She thought to herself. Her mind searching within itself until she came up with the perfect thought.

"Okay . . . _Raven_ . . . I have a confession . . . I read your diary . . ." The moment she said that, Beast Boy went into an uncontrollable rage.

"YOU WHAT!?" Beast Boy hollered. The holler was filled with worry more than anger. He turned around with complete confusion.

"How could you read it . . . I don't believe you . . . I . . ."

"I met this new group of people. They were crime fighters, well, most of them. One was a famous crime fighter named Robin. He was kind of cute, but it looks like he was involved with another girl, I think, it was all too confusing. You see, there was an alien, clearly a Tamaran, named Starfire but when we first saw her, she automatically kissed Robin. Confusing huh? Well, there was another cool guy named Cyborg, mainly because he's half robot. And then there's Beast Boy, a green boy who can transform to different animals at will. He's a pretty funny guy. The good part is he accepts me along with everyone else, I think I'm going to have fun with them . . ." Her words were the exact words out of the diary. Beast Boy was shocked. He looked down and then looked back up.

"Wait . . . If you read my diary, then you'd have to be me because of the spell. But if you _acting_ like Beast Boy . . . Then I must be . . ." Beast Boy looked at himself a bit.

"Yep, you're Beast Boy." Raven said with a smile. Beast Boy chuckled a bit.

"Well, I don't feel like Beast Boy." He said as he examined himself a bit.

"What? Don't you feel a bit boyish?" Raven chuckled. Beast Boy looked at his body and laughed.

"Ya, I guess I do. Well, if I'm supposed to be Beast Boy, why don't you just change our cloths." He suggested. Raven nodded and began to cast a spell. Beast Boy's cloths began to glow and so did Raven's until they both switched automatically amongst each other. The song was finished and the rest of the titans joined up with the both of them.

"Glorious! Everything is back to normal yes?" Starfire said wondrously, but Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, almost . . ." He said. Starfire stopped her joy as Robin stepped in.

"So, how long are you gonna stay like that?" Robin asked. Raven placed her hands on her chin. After a few moments of thinking, she snapped her fingers.

"I got it! I have a spell that will fast forward time in Beast Boy's mind so he can get this whole phase over with." Raven said with a smile.

"I don't think I can let that happen." The Titan's looked up and gazed upon Slade, standing on the steel bars holding the ceiling. The team went into battle positions as everyone in the dance floor panicked. Raven was the first one to step forward.

"Well too bad Slade! I would have already cast the spell before you get threw all of us!" Raven hollered. Slade jumped on the ground and made everyone jump. He stood on his feet and chuckled.

"Child, have you ever looked at the time?" Slade was right. Raven gazed at the only clock around, a digital one. 11:59 it said, but before Raven could do anything, it switched to 12:00. As soon as the clock switched, Beast Boy stopped. His whole body froze.

"Oh no . . ." That's all Raven could say before Beast Boy hollered with anger. The whole room began to shake as Beast Boy morphed uncontrollably. Slade rose his hands and began to laugh.

"Now, I'll let my little pet do the rest of the work." Slade disappeared into the shadows as Beast Boy rose with anger in his eyes.

"What exactly did he read!?" Robin yelled towards Raven. Raven sighed, knowing what must happen.

"Well, two days ago, when he found out I had a diary, I got angry and said I would, well . . . would kill him." The team gasped as they prepared for Beast Boy's arrival.

"Hold it! If he thinks he's Raven and you wrote that you would take care of Beast Boy . . . Than he's going after . . ."

"RAVEN!" Starfire hollered. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and hopped towards Raven. The pounce was too fast for any of the Titans to react. Beast Boy collided with Raven as they both collided with the wall. Raven was hesitant as Beast Boy lifted his claw.

"Raven! Look out!" Robin yelled. Raven swiftly moved her head to the left and dodged the slice. Raven let out a burst of black aura as Beast Boy landed on the ground. He swiftly turned into a gorilla and charged for Raven once again. Cyborg finally slipped in front of him with intense fiery.

"I guess you're making me do this BB!" Cyborg pulled his fist back and cracked Beast Boy in the face. Beast Boy launched to the ceiling, but transformed into a hawk and fluttered to them. He then transformed into a T-Rex and brushed everyone away with one swing of the tail. He then made a head on charge towards Raven, but she was saved by Starfire with a single swoop and Robin came up and smacked him in the face with a steel pull. While flying threw mid-air, Beast Boy transformed into a Pterodactyl and charged after Starfire.

"Please Beast Boy! I do not want to fight you!" Starfire implored, but Beast Boy continued to pursue her. When Beast Boy got close enough, he went for a slash from his talons, but he crashed into a dark shield. Starfire looked down and saw Raven with an angry look.

"He's not gonna listen and he won't until he kills me!" Starfire landed on the ground where the team grouped up.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Robin asked as they saw Beast Boy get up slowly and transform into an elephant.

"I need some time, that's all. Each second with this time spell is like an hour to his mind! If I could just get 24 seconds!" Raven hollered, but she couldn't finished since Beast Boy was on the move.

"Raven! Get that spell ready! Titan's! Bring him down!" The order from Robin was tough to follow, but they had no choice since Beast Boy turned his head for the strike. Starfire grabbed Beast Boy's trunk and stopped the attack. She picked up Beast Boy and slammed him on the ground. Starfire lost her grip when Beast Boy transformed into a fly. He rose in the air then transformed into a Brontosaurus. Everyone jumped back as Beast Boy made a circle of dust with a swish of his tail. Suddenly, a black aura began to cover Beast Boy as he froze for a bit.

"NO!" Slade jumped out of the shadows and tackled Raven. She was pinned to the ground as Slade whispered into her ear.

"You . . . Are going to squirm . . . until your own words from own writing strip your soul apart!" Slade growled, but Robin was there to kick him away. Raven was up on her feet, but was struck by the head of a rhino. Raven stopped in mid-air and continued to cast the spell on Beast Boy. Beast Boy didn't freeze this time, he charged for her as a raven. Beast Boy hesitated a bit, seeing the site of her own self.

"Raven!" Starfire once again pushed Raven out of the way as Beast boy turned around with a glare.

Robin and Slade were clear across the dance floor, battling each other with merely martial arts. Robin was clearly the one loosing, but he made one move that tripped him to the ground. He grabbed Slade by the shoulders and pulled him up.

"What do you want with Beast Boy and Raven!? What are you planning!?" He commanded, but Slade answered with glee surprisingly.

"Don't you get it? With Beast Boy in this mood, he'll take down the most powerful member of your team and with teammate gone, your team will slowly fall apart!" Slade kicked Robin in the air as Robin landed on his feet and one hand.

"It's not gonna happen . . ." Robin said with two explosive discs in hand. He hopped in the air and launched them towards Slade.

Cyborg and Starfire were holding Beast Boy, who was a Raptor at the time, as Raven prepared the spell once again. Raven had to be on the ground as she shot towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy shook the two titans off of him and launched into the air. Raven had to take the shot again as she launched the beam at Beast Boy. It was a direct hit, but he was coming in with great speed. Raven couldn't move, all she thought of was death as Beast Boy came in with great speed. As soon as Beast Boy's hands touched Raven, his hands morphed into human form and so did his face as it pressed against Raven's face. Lips touching lips, it was such an odd time, but it felt so right for the two of them.

"What!? What's happening!?" Slade hollered. The team saw the two of them locking lips together with love shinning from the two of them. Beast Boy turned his head around and grinned.

"You forgot the entry I wrote after that Slade . . . It's over . . ." Beast Boy said. It seemed like he was back to normal as Slade backed away with wide opened eyes.

"I guess this was inevitable." Slade pulled out a smoke grenade and threw it on the ground, escaping into the darkness again with a blast of smoke. None of the team cared that much, knowing that the team was back to normal.

Inside the tower, the team was celebrating their victory and the two new lovers. They were having anything the two of them would like, which was basically tea and tofu. Complying with their wishes, they sat down and eat with Beast Boy and Raven.

"So, Beast Boy, what did you write in there that ruined Slade's plan?" Robin wondered as Beast Boy laughed.

"Yes! Please tell us!" Starfire implored.

"Let's see what kind of _love_ you put in that diary!" Cyborg said with a chuckle. Beast Boy looked towards Raven as she pulled out the diary.

"Well, since she's the only one that can read it, let her do it." Beast Boy said. Raven opened up to the last page and began to read it.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today was a bit strange, Beast Boy was acting weird, but what else is new? I couldn't talk much, I was throwing as many insults as I could at him, just to hide the biggest feeling I had for him. Every time it came close to coming out, I left, but I only wish I could tell him. I only wish I could say something before it was too late. His hair, his eyes, his face, his jokes. For so long I tried to resist, for so long I wanted to tell him, just to say one phrase . . . I love you Beast Boy._


End file.
